Wait
by mimichanMC
Summary: La aventura llego a su final, la persecucion ha terminado, ahora solo queda mirarse a los ojos, decir la verdad y... esperar. Wait de Stacie orrico


_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**Wait**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

La lluvia estaba cayendo sobre ellos dos con fuerza, ella completamente empapada delante de él, la escena era irrepetible, el dolor marcado en los ojos de él y el arrepentimiento, la culpa y la soledad en los de ella.

Finalmente después de tanto correr y huir allí estaban los dos, frente a frente, el cabello de ella regado sobre su espalda como una cascada mojada por completo escurriendo agua mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad y su respiración se cortada en sus sollozos.

Él estaba allí parado en medio de la lluvia sin poderse mover, en el momento en que ella había decidido dejar de correr y finalmente detenerse casi no lo había podido creer, era un momento irreal, no mas carreras, no mas persecuciones, solo se había detenido y lo había llamado para decirle que no correría mas.

**_You_** **_and I made mistakes_**

_Tú y yo hemos cometido errores_

_**We've been in and out of arguments**_

_Hemos estado dentro y fuera de argumentos_

- Esto es lo que querías saber no es así – dijo una vez que se había calmado, y la lluvia seguía entre los dos, un rayo se escucho a lo lejos y un segundo de luz lleno sus ojos azules llenos de rojo – aquí estoy.

- No… esto no…

- Esta es la verdad Daniel, no es ningún truco, soy yo, siempre he sido yo.

- Por que? Fue lo que su mente formulo y solo salio de sus labios sin su permiso.

Ella no dijo nada, no había ningún argumento que decir, no había una excusa, solo ayudar, cosa que él no creería. Ella no era más que una ladrona robando por que eso es lo que los ladrones hacen, no había más que una sola opción

- Solo por… no puedo explicarlo, pero ya no quería seguir ocultándome de ti, ya no podía.

- Mimi…

- Perdóname – dijo con la voz cortada de nuevo – perdóname.

_**And said some things we didnt mean to say (wait)**_

_Y dijimos muchas cosas que no pensábamos decir (espera)_

_**This time you're not the one to blame**_

_Este momento no eres el único a culpar_

Esto era como estar atrapado en un universo alterno donde ninguna de las cosa que tenían sentido alguna vez, lo tenían en la realidad.

Era ella, esa chiquilla con la que siempre decía cosas que en realidad no quería decir a la que tenia a ralla y al mismo tiempo siempre había querido proteger, de la que si hubiera querido creer en su momento hubiera sabido que era ella, pero no había querido, se había negado a creer que ella podía ser esa persona que tan desesperadamente buscaba y quería atrapar.

No, no era ella la única a culpar, se la había tendido en bandeja de plata para poder descubrirla mas de una vez y él voluntariamente había volteado a otro lado para ignorar el hecho que podía ser ella, aun viendo su reflejo se había negado a si mismo que era ella. No quería que fuera ella. No podía creer que fuera ella

- ¿por que?

_**Sometimes I get a little too afraid**_

_A veces yo también tengo un poco de miedo_

_**I didnt mean to cause you any pain**_

_No intentaba causarte ningún dolor_

- Siempre quise decírtelo, te lo juro – dijo ella con convicción – pero no podía, cada vez que imaginaba la forma en la que tú podías reaccionar, como podías portarte en el momento en el que tú te enteraras que era yo, esa niña a la que a pesar de todo siempre protegías me aterraba, me daba mucho miedo… yo… yo no quería lastimare, tu eras tan feliz con todo esto que no quería que terminara de esta manera. – las fuerzas le faltaban, sus rodillas flaqueaban – solo yo…

- Como puedes decir eso – dijo gritando – me conoces, no lo soporto, no soporto la mentira, menos la tuya.

El volteo le dio la espalda cuando oyó que ella se movía junto a él, los zapatos en el agua se movieron con velocidad.

_**So wait (wait)**_

_Así que espera (espera)_

**_Ahh_** **_wait darlin_**

_Ahha_ _espera amor_

- espera – dijo y lo sostuvo de la punta de su saco – por favor espera, mi amor .

El se detuvo antes de que otra cosa pasara, su cercanía lo lleno de golpe y ella pego su frente a su espalda como aquella vez.

_**Before you go and throw our love away**_

_Antes de que te vayas y termines nuestro amor. _

_**Can I get a minute to explain**_

_Puedes darme un minuto para explicar_

- yo… por favor, solo dame un minuto para hablar, no se que puedo decir, pero necesito una oportunidad para hablar, por favor no me la puedes negar.

- Yo…

- Se que he hecho exactamente lo que no quería hacer, se que debí ser sincera antes, pero soy sincera ahora, por favor dame una oportunidad antes de que todo se termine, déjame empezar.

**_Now_** **_wait (wait)_**

_Ahora espera (espera)_

_**Ah think about it**_

_Ah piensa_ _sobre esto_

- No puedo… - trato de soltarse pero ella no se lo permitió, sus brazos pasaron sobre su estomago y no lo dejo moverse.

- Por favor, espera solo un momento – dijo en medio del lagrimas, la temperatura de sus lagrimas era distinta a toda el agua que había a su alrededor – solo dame un segundo, déjame hablar y después que me escuches podrás decidir lo que tu quieras.

_**Before you turn around and walk away**_

_Antes de que tomes otro camino y te marches_

_**Baby how can I get you to stay now, wait**_

_Baby como puedo hacer que te quedes ahora, espera_

- No – dijo y dio dos pasos más pero ella no lo dejo ir.

- Te amo – dijo con apenas voz y el de nuevo se quedo quieto de nuevo, esa frase de una manera u otra siempre lo había golpeado. – por favor no te vayas.

- Dame solo un motivo Mimi, solo uno por el que deba quedarme.

- Por que te digo la verdad, no puedo, no quieto que te vayas por que no puedo vivir sin ti, es la verdad, no se que mas puedo decir que valga en este momento, solo te lo pido, dame un motivo, dame una razón, la que tu quieras para poder hacer que te quedes ahora. Por favor no te vayas.

_**Now I've been caught with my heart on**_

_Ahora entiendo tengo el corazón atrapado_

- Está bien –dijo y puso sus manos sobre las de ella y ella se pego mas a su cuerpo buscando calor – me quedare.

Él lo sabia ella lo tenia atrapado, aun así hubiera querido irse sabia que no hubiera podido, no sin lo que el tenia, su propio corazón que se lo había regalado.

- pero no aquí por favor, creo que no es el mejor lugar para hablar.

- Donde..

- Ven conmigo.

Ela lo soltó y él empezó a andar, ella lo siguió en silencio, ese silencio que le sirvió para pode en orden su corazón, buscando las razones y los verdaderos motivos por los que nunca le había dicho nada a él.

_**Time and time again**_

_repentinamente_

**_Holdin_** **_on, why_**

_Sosteniendolo_ _por que_

_**Boy you know I'm**_

_Chico tu sabes yo estoy_

_**So alone I**_

_Tan sola y_

Ambos llegaron a el colegio, el entro por una puerta trasera que siempre se mantenía abierta, y fueron a una de las bodegas, casi pacientemente fueron al gimnasio y se sentaron en las gradas, el se fue un momento mientras la chica tiritando de frió y mojada se quedo allí, oyó sus pasos ir y venir de nuevo, dos toallas grandes que había tomado seguro de las regaderas, le extendió una a ella y la otra la uso él, todo esto en silencio. Un rayo partió de nuevo el cielo dando solo un segundo de claridad a la escura cancha techada, ella solo pudo ver los ojos negros de él, sobre ella y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- puedes hablar.

Mimi se mantuvo en silencio un momento buscando la primera palabra, la más complicada y la más dura de decir, la verdad era solo una.

- estaba sola…

- sola.

- Sola…

_**I just need a friend**_

_Solo nessito un amigo_

_**And you've been so**_

_Y tu eres tan_

_**Good to me**_

_Bueno_ _para mi_

- Rodeada de personas pero sola en realidad, con un vació por dentro que solo una persona puede llenar y esa persona eras tu.

Daniel se mantuvo en silencio, no esperaba que ella dijera algo como eso, eso no parecía un motivo verdadero, no podía relacionarlo en realidad.

- Se que lo que digo quizás no tiene ningún sentido, pero es la verdad – dijo tratando de que su voz fuera firme aunque ella misma peleaba con sus conceptos.

Mimi puso la toalla sobre su espalda y su cabello fuera de ella, para poderse secar. Las gotas pesadas de la lluvia seguían cayendo afuera el rumor de la lluvia como fondo a la mas importare confesión de su vida.

- Daniel, nunca te has sentido de alguna manera diferente a las demás personas, tienes ideales diferentes y convicciones que solo una persona verdaderamente honesta tiene, bien eso te aparta de los demás, digamos que a mi me paso igual

- Explícate – dijo y su voz resonó en todo el eco del lugar.

- Daniel, de todo lo que yo he robado, no me he quedado con absolutamente nada, no puedo explicarte como, pero yo sabia de personas que robaban injustamente a otras personas las cosas que yo recupere y todas iban a manos de sus dueños verdaderos, al principio todo fue por solo eso, por que quería ayudar y después de un tiempo apareciste tu, tu que hiciste de todo eso mucho mas emocionante mucho mas divertido, todo era como una increíble aventura que era mucho mas bella por que podía compartirla con alguien… solo quería a alguien que compartiera esto conmigo, solo quería un amigo que entendiera exactamente lo que yo hacia y entonces apareciste tu y tu lo entiendes ¿verdad?

- Si. – lo entendía, era verdad lo había entendido desde un principio

_**I don't wanna miss a real good thing**_

_Yo no quisiera perder esta realmente Buena cosa_

- Después de un tiempo estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerte a mi alrededor a llamarte cada vez que tenia que robar algo que no me di cuanta lo mucho que yo quería que tu estuvieras allí, lo mucho que me importaba que tu supieras lo que hacia y compartieras esa alegría conmigo, no quería que te alejaras, solo pensarlo me partía el alma, eres tan bueno para mi.

_**Wait (wait)**_

_Espera_ _(espera)_

**_Ahh_** **_wait darlin_**

_Ahha_ _espera amor_

- Y entonces – dijo y lo sostuvo de una esquina del traje, ese peligro que estaba hilvanándose en su interior de que él podía solo marcharse a hacia actuar sin proponérselo – yo no pensé que nosotros pudiéramos en realidad llegar tan lejos, no pensé nunca que llegarías a fijarte en mi… - dijo hacienda un tono distinto al referirse a ella misma – nunca pensé que te fueras a enamorar de mi y no pensé tampoco que yo fuera a quererte tanto

- Mimi…

- Y en el momento que todo empezó a cambiar sabia que tenia que decirte la verdad, sabia que no podía engañarte un minuto mas y tenia que detenerme, tenia que decírtelo cara a cara.

_**Before you go and throw our love away **_

_Antes de que te vayas y termines nuestro amor. _

_**Can I get a minute to explain **_

_Puedes darme un minuto para explicar _

Un rayo mas se partió en la mitad de la noche, y una sombra mas se coló por los ventanales del gimnasio Daniel vio las lagrimas luminosas en el rostro de ella y como sostenía su pecho con ambas manos, había en esa imagen que había durado solo dos segundo desesperanza, nada mas que la desesperanza hecha una persona.

- pero no sabia como hacerlo, no sabia como decirte resto que podía hacer que todo terminara entre nosotros, que todo el cariño que tu sientes por mi se volviera odio y solo te marcharas para siempre de mi lado, no sabia como hacer para convencerte de que te quedaras y me escucharas y aun no se como hacer para hacer que ahora que salgas de aquí y no te marches.

_**Now wait (wait) **_

_Ahora espera (espera) _

_**Ah think about it **_

_Ha piensa sobre esto _

- pero ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo hacer nada, que no esta en mis manos hacer que te quedes, solo podía decirte la verdad y no había nada mas que yo pudiera hacer.

- Mimi… - debía decir algo el también.

- Solo piénsalo, si, yo estaré allí todo el tiempo, esperare todo lo que sea necesario y podrás decirme lo que decidas en el momento que quieras yo escuchare.

Ella se levanto de su lugar y empezó a andar en el gimnasio, los tacones de sus botas latas se escuchaban en el eco del lugar, ella se marchaba.

_**Before you turn around and walk away **_

_Antes de que tomes otro camino y te marches _

_**Baby how can I get you to stay now, wait **_

_Baby como puedo hacer que te quedes ahora, espera _

Él la escucho marcharse en ese lugar no odia hacer nada mas que escucharla, el lugar guardaba todos los sonidos de ese lugar, solo eso, la luz era tan poco que apenas podía adivinar su silueta en el conocido lugar, solo escuchaba sus pasos alejarse.

Pero esa huida nueva era como la gran metáfora de sus vidas, ella huyendo de él por miedo a quedarse, por miedo a descubrirse, por miedo a escuchar lo que el podía decir, no era cobardía, era solo el miedo instintivo que todos tenemos a perder la vida a que nos rompan el corazón.

Un rayo mas uno muy fuerte que cimbro el piso se escucho y tres segundo más de luz, ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta a punto de salir.

_**You don't know what you do to me **_

_Tú no sabes que es lo que será de mí _

_**Baby won't you sit and talk to me **_

_Baby no puedes sentarte y hablar conmigo _

- Quiero hablar ahora

Dijo a la oscuridad, un delgado halo de luz lleno el lugar cuando ella abrió la puerta una farola del jardín los ilumino, sus lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas, cuando se detuvo a mirarlo desde su lugar aun.

Él supo en el momento que la vio antes de partir que no podía permitirlo, que si debía hablar seria ahora, que si dejaba al rencor y al orgullo anidar dentro de él, solo por un segundo no habría una sola palabra mas entre ellos, se imagino en un solo segundo como seria su vida sin ella al rededor, solo vacía y sin sentido y sabía que no podía permitirlo, ella había tenido el valor solo cobijaba por la esperanza, ella había sido sincera al final, y él no iba a dejarla ir, no sin poder hablar.

Solo sabía que no sabía que seria de su vida sin su amor, eso valía la pena para poder hablar.

_**No it doesn't have to be this way **_

_No tiene por que ser de esta manera _

_**Darling I just want you to stay **_

_Amor, solo quiero que te quedes _

- no – dijo muy despacio, ella temía lo peor, temía los reclamos, temía el odio en sus ojos, temía que él la echara de su lado, no podría soportarlo, - por favor, solo piénsalo, no tomes una decisión equivocada ahora, te lo pido

Ella quiso avanzar mas alejarse en ese momento de él.

- por favor amor, solo quédate – dijo con ternura en su voz y la vio detenerse.

_**So wait **_

_Asi que espera _

_**Think about it everyday **_

_Piensa en esto cada día _

- solo espera yo no tengo nada que pensar, si no te lo digo ahora o te lo diré nunca, por favor, solo quédate.

Ella lo volteo a ver, y vio su rostro aliviado y sano, era increíble como una sola palabra le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, su color y su vida había vuelto a su lugar. Ella no se movió así que el fue quien se levanto y camino hacia ella, la luz de la farola la alumbrada de una forma casi angelical, el haz blanco a su alrededor apenas iluminándola.

Supo en el momento que la alcanzo y ella se hecho sobre sus brazos que ese momento no se repetiría nunca mas, que ese era un instante que tendría guardado en su memoria para siempre. Pensaría en eso cada día.

_**Before you turn around and walk away **_

_Antes de que tomes tu camino y te marches _

_**Baby how can I get you to stay now, wait **_

_Baby como puedo hacer que te quedes ahora, espera _

Las lagrimas bajaron pesadas por los ojos de ella en ese momento en que él la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuerte contra él, él la estaba perdonando sin palabras, lo podía sentir, él había escondido su rostro en su cabello sintió también lagrimas tibias caer su hombro y fue que se separo, lo miro, el delgado haz de luz le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

- debes esperar saber, yo también quiero decirte algo muy importante – dijo tímidamente escondiéndose de nuevo, en un chico tan orgulloso como el ver lagrimas era casi prohibido – no puedes tomar solo tu camino y marcharte, tu también debes detenerte ahora.

- Daniel… - dijo mientras intentaba ya no llorar más.

_**Now wait **_

_Ahora espera _

_**Gotta wait… gotta wait **_

_Quédate… quédate _

_**I'm just askin you to wait on me **_

_Solo te pido que esperes por mí _

- tú no tienes la culpa, si yo hubiera querido saberlo la verdad es que lo hubiera sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, la misma Takamiya me lo dijo un montón de veces pero la verdad nunca quise ver, yo mismo te vi en una ocasión y no tuve el valor para poder comprender que eras tú, siempre lo supe, pero jamás lo quise reconocer – a aparto mas contra su pecho – sabía que yo también tenia miedo de reconocer que la persona a la que tan desesperadamente perseguía también era a la persona a la que tan desesperadamente amaba.

Un sollozo más hondo se escucho en su pecho.

- Por eso, Mimi ahora tu eres la que debe esperar – dijo y busco sus ojos y puso un dulce beso en sus labios – quédate – dijo y volvió a besarla con mas intensidad – quédate por que no podría vivir sin ti – dijo y la volvió a besar, ella parecía nerviosa y asustada en ese momento, apenas y respondía – quédate por que estoy perdonándote – dijo y volvió a intentarlo, la vida de Mimi y su emociones volvieron a su cuerpo y respondió, el perdón le había devuelto la calma y subió sus brazos a su cuello - quédate por que necesito estar contigo – dijo y en un beso mas que significo muchas mas cosa para ambos y subió dando descargas por su espina dorsal – quédate… por que te amo.

_**Please wait **_

_Por favor espera _

_**Oooh, please wait baby **_

_**Oh por favor espera baby **_

La calma volvió en un solo Segundo, ella respiro hondo tratando de volver a la calma, ella la abrazó fuerte y no la dejo ir.

- Me quedare, si tú te quedas conmigo – dijo ella suavemente en su oído.

- Me quedare contigo.

Un beso mas cerro el pacto entre los dos, son había nada mas que decir, todas las cosas empezaban a cambiar ya.

_03 de septiembre de 2006_

_10: 41 p.m._

_**nota de autora**: bueno aqui otro songfic, esta cancion desde que la escuche la primera vezme llego la escena de Mimi y Daniel bajo la lluvia y en un par de horas me sente a escribir y flujo como el agua._

_Quiero hacer una mension muy muy especial para este songfic. se lo dedico especialmente a LAUREO por que fue su cumpleaños hace poco en 31 de agosto, se que no es lo que esperabas y que ya paso un buen ratiro, pero prometo que pronto volvere justo con el regalo que me pediste, mientras espero y este te haya gustado._

_**por favor dejenme un review, me encantaria saber si ls ha gustado mi historia.**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
